Pebble Tears
by KekeKrak
Summary: Bruno; One of the the elite four members, finds a little girl and decides to take care of her as his own. As she turns 10, She is learning more about her environment.
1. chapter 1

It was 3 years from now since Bruno, One of the Elite four; Found a 7 year old girl. She was in the middle of the rain; Gathering berries from trees. She had short crazy light brown hair and had dirt smudges on her face. Her Brown eyes were looking at Bruno, uninterested. She was wearing a worn out dress that used to be a white pretty one.

At that time Bruno was about to train his pokemon, Yes in the rain. Bruno was confused at first and thought her parents must left her there, or forgotten about Her.

"What is your name?"

Bruno asked.

The Girl Giggled

"If only I could remember."

She said Slyly.

The girl splashed in the puddles Giggling

"Why do you care shirtless man?"

She yells as she picks up a stick and points it at Bruno.

"Do you have a garudian to take care of you?" Bruno asked in a bleak face.

The Girl threw the stick at the floor forcely

"Of course not! Why else do you see me eating this type of food?" She says as she stuffs berries into her mouth.

"Why do you ask?" She says, dropping most of the berries she picked.

"No reason." Bruno says.

The girl hops around Bruno, then Stops.

"Your name." The girl says from behind.

Bruno turns his head toward her.

"What was that?" Bruno said.

"What's your name?" The girl says

"You have a name right?" She says tauntily.

"The name is Bruno." Bruno says, looking at the Clouds.

The rain started to stop.

"Aww the rain is going away." The girl said in a annoying tone.

"You like the rain huh." Bruno asked.

The girl sat on the mud and swished her finger in the mud

"Of course I do. It is the only sound that makes me happy." The girl looked at a Puddle.

Staring at her own face and feeling it.

"You don't have a place to stay do you." Bruno asked while looking at her.

The girl hit the puddle; Making the water go on her face.

"If the world counts as a home then thats a yes." The girl's sullen face was set, Not changing.

"If you have no where to stay then I guess I'll take you home." Bruno says with his eyes closed, Still with a bleak expression.

The Girl's eyes Widen. She stood up.

"You mean that?" The girl's voice made it sound as if she has been lied to before.

Bruno Nodded, still closing his eyes.

"You can reject if you-"

Bruno's eyes opened, as soon as he felt a tiny body go on his back.

Tiny muddy arms wrap around his Chest.

"I don't reject...I accept." The girl said quietly.

Bruno Smiled a bit, but that quickly went back to a normal Expression as he lifted her up on his Muscular shoulders.

The girl looks back, "Maybe I will come back here when I need nasty berries again." The girl laughs.

The two start walking as the talking fades away

"So what is your house like- or do you live in a cave?!" She says in a excited voice.

"You'll see just be Patient." Bruno Chuckles.

"So is that yes?" The girl giggles.

 **Three years passed since this happened...**

 **By now the girl's name is Pebble.**

 **and now she is turning ten**


	2. chapter 2

Pebble brushed her brown hair with a comb as she looked carefully at the mirror; Tying her hair to a ponytail.

She had a light brown sleeveless shirt with Beige colored shorts.

"Sandshrew I think we are ready don't ya think?" Pebble smiled as Sandshrew came out of her black backpack.

Sandshrew sqealed and went back in.

"Ah who doesn't put their adorable Pokémon in their bag." She laughs and looks at herself in the mirror.

 ** _"This is it...right? I get to walk as the sun shines on me, I get to actually take paths I choose..."_**

"Pebble you should be going soon." Bruno's muffled voice came from downstairs

Pebble sighed "I'm going!"

Pebble closed the door of the house and started to walk on the stone pavement with floral patterns on them, The stone pavement is the only thing that is a pathway leading to places; Tall grass surrounds the stone path.

Pebble was holding a bag that is bearing a package for Nandy, Nandy is 16.

Pebble followed the route back to a white small lab, The Lab was surrounded by Maple trees.

Pebble Walked up to the glass doors of the small lab.

The Security cameras followed Her as she hesitated to knock on Glass.

Something moved above the Glass doors catching Pebble off guard with her hand on the door, The Odd camera started to scan the character in front of it.

Green Lazers explored her body as she stood still "Everytime..." Pebble said while gritting her teeth as she smiled.

 _"CLEAR."_ A robotic voice said as the Glass doors opened.

Pebble slowly walked on the lab floor; Shiny and well kept.

Clearing her throat she holds up the bag "Hello - _Ahem-!_ Nandy I have a package for you! from Bruno." Pebble Cleared her throat again, Pebble looked at a Ceramic Vase and above that vase was a picture.

The picture on the wall showed Nandy with Professor Oak; They looked happy as they both held a Ring.

Pebble's eyes wandered on the walls as she spots the one with Nandy; She gets closer and squints "What the heck-" Pebble Whispers to herself "Are they married or something?!"

The Ring was made out of Gold and has a Pattern with colors of Purple, Green, and red swirled to a black dot.

Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs **_"Is that-?"_**

Nandy came out; His skin was between white and peach, His green hair was combed on one side which was between fuzzy and straight, One of his eyes were red and the other was blue.

He wore Black pants with a long sleeve black turtle neck, a lab coat, The sleeves of the lab coat were folded up to his elbows,

"I will call you back." Nandy says as he taps on his phone and slipped it back in his pocket, Pebble awkwardly fidgeted around.

"Ah! If it isn't Pebble! What brings you here this evening?" Nandy smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Um This." She hands Nandy the bag "It's from Bruno."

Nandy gently gets the bag and desperately opens it.

"Ah! And so it has arrived!" Nandy Exclaims, Pebble bites her lips; She has been wanting to know what was in there.

Nandy holds up a bowl, Pebble Sighed lightly ** _"Again?"_**

The bowl was made of Ceramic; The ceramic had been shined to the point it would look like it was made out of glass. It has the colors pink mixed with aqua.

"Ah! I do love ceramic objects I'm sure my Pichu would love his new plate." Nandy Placed the Bowl on the glazing Floor.

Nandy walked up to a table, Pebble rolled her eyes **_"No not again."_**

Nandy came back holding a pen and notebook.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Nandy Scribbled on the notebook.

Pebble gulped "N-No not at all." She stared at the pen as it moved.

"What day were you found?" Nandy asked, Waiting.

"April, I don't remember the d-" Nandy Scribbled more.

"When were you able to talk." Nandy tapped the pen on the notebook.

"I...don't...know?" Pebble said shyly.

Nandy Nods but no movement of the pen.

"What was the first pokémon you ever saw?"

Pebble Can feel Sandshrew moving in her backpack, It wants to leave.

"I believe it was a bird but I don't remember how it looks like." Pebble cracked her fingers and moved around Anxiously.

Nandy Jotted down the answer, Closing the notebook.

"Ah! Ok thank you for your time." Nandy smiles lightly.

Pebble started to walk out, Slowly opening the door, The Cameras followed her movements.

As Pebble walks out she hears the voice she always hears _GOODBYE...P-PEBBLE."_ a robotic voice.

The voice keeps repeating but as she gets further, It fades then stops.

 ** _"I just turned 10 yesterday and I still haven't heard my dad telling me about a journey. I should be catching pokémon and traveling the world."_** Pebble starts to kick a rock on the stone pavement as she walks.

 ** _"Not being trapped in that house doing chores."_**

Pebble sighs and keeps kicking the rock.

"I need to do something different tomorrow I swear."

Pebble kicks it harder

"Then I will travel and ride on boats."

She kicks it then walks faster.

"And I will have the strongest team so people will call my dad 'Pebble's dad' and not call me 'Bruno's daughter'."

Pebble kicked the rock and stopped to tie her shoes.

Looking at the ground and it's beautiful pattern.

"Just wait and see world..." Pebble whispers.

The Sound of Grass Rustling and fast footsteps made her jerk her head up.

She gets up and looks around, The blades of grass get her attention.

Swaying back and forth.

"A pokémon maybe...There is no way a human can run that fast." Pebble tells herself.

"If it was a human I will be able to see them run..." Pebble groans and kicks.

But she kicked air, Pebble stomped on the concrete instead.

Astonished, Pebble complains "It took the rock too? Great."

Pebble kept walking, Kept walking the same path she'll probably ever walk.


	3. chapter 3

The house was lonely most of the time; Pebble was just with sandshrew since Bruno was obviously busy.

Pebble slouched on a chair; She was in the kitchen, she just came back from the lab. The Clock just kept clicking and ticking.

Pebble Twisted a napkin in front of her as she folded it and placed it on the middle of the table, blowing it away.

She felt the smooth table along with a piece of paper on it, She put her hand on a bowl with berries stored inside. She sighed deeply and took two.

"There has to be something to do." Biting into a berry.

"I can't just sit here." Chewing on the berry.

The house was made out of Oak wood; the walls of the outside aren't painted, only the inside, and they were painted brown.

Sandshrew was sleeping on Pebble's bed upstairs snoring away.

Finishing the last of her berry Pebble throws it in the garbage.

Pebble gets up and walks around the Kitchen and walks up to a window.

Pebble quickly slides the curtains to the right and sees Grey clouds surrounded the sun, Blocking it.

"I guess a little walk won't hurt would it?" Pebble said Cheerfully.

Pebble grabbed her tennis shoes near the door and takes a seat where she was slouching.

She sang while she forcefully stomped on her shoe to get her foot in.

Pebble held on the back of the shoe with her left hand and put her hand on the table, Grunting as she struggled to put on her shoe.

Pebble's right hand slid as she put her hand on the piece of paper, She glanced at it and analysised it.

"Chores to do." She read and gagged.

"These Chores are to the extreme, heck some of these won't make me even get time to go outside."

Pebble got up and hopped as she put the last of her foot into the shoe.

"Ok..." Pebble inhaled deeply then exhaled "I have to do this fast...or the thing will happen again." Pebble started to stretch her arms while glaring at the door leading outisde.

"O-kay I got this! You got this Pebble!" She said while jumping.

She inhaled then she screamed as she dashed out the door.

The door slammed back, Light rain was trickling on Pebble's skin as she ran. The pavement was damp and had a Scent that satisfied her nostrils.

The wind was light and was making a quiet howling noise.

As Pebble kept running; She encountered the four stone paths.

First was the one where her dad worked.

Second one will lead to the woods leading to the Lab which Pebble can't go at night.

Third one leads to a lake view, mountain routes go from there.

And the Fourth one was where a few people live, one of them was Flower girl.

Pebble put her hands on her knees as she breathes hard.

"Dang...I f-forgot to tie my hair."

Pebble looked up at the sky.

The color of the Clouds weren't dark grey, They are spreaded out and faded out.

The raindrops went on Pebble's face as she smiled.

 ** _"How does dad do this and not get tired?"_** Pebble sighed deeply.

"Huh and he wants me to wash the clothes and sit to wait for them to dry?"

Pebble laughs.

"Plus, I already washed them But I'm not waiting." Pebble says as she wipes her face.

 ** _"I have already walked all of these paths, except the first. But then again I really never walked on the tall grass."_** ** _"I may not have Sandshrew right now but it doesn't matter. It's not like pokémon from here are strong_** Pebble inhaled and exhaled.

"Nothing dangerous just try to run from each encounter." Pebble whispered to herself.

Pebble stared at the Tall grass dancing in the wind, She hesitated to put her foot

on the grass.

 ** _"Do it slowly... you can do it Pebble!"_** Pebble slowly put her left foot on grass; which made a lot of noise.

 ** _"Now the right foot."_** Pebble slowly raised her right foot, and stomped on the wet grass.

 ** _"SLOWLY!"_** Pebble's hand was shivering as she reached for her back pocket.

"I can do this..." Pebble said as she crouched and took out a berry; the same one she grabbed earlier.

"Don't be afraid!" Pebble shouted as she threw it to the tall grass.

The berry bounced and stopped.

Nothing.

Pebble sighed a relief.

"Why should I be afraid of pokémon?" She sat down on the pathway and stretched her legs out on the grass.

Pebble looked up at the sky.

Rain was still falling except that it was making a louder noise.

"Rainstorm I guess?" Pebble Groaned as she slowly got up in a sitting position.

"Hmm not surprised actually." A sqeaky voice coming from Pebble's left.

Pebble Froze.

 ** _"AH! Flower girl! just why now?"_** Pebble turned to her right, "Other WAY!" She sqeaked,

Pebble jerked her head to the left and there stood Flower girl.

A girl who is 9 years old, her skin looked like a lily in spring, She has short blue hair (Shorter than Bruno's), her blue angry eyes stared at Pebble, Her eyebrows were about a inch.

Flower Girl had black leggings with a black mixed red floral Short-sleeved shirt that hung over like a big shirt.

"So why aren't you surprised right now." Pebble smiled

Flower girl scoffed and put her hands on her hips and tapped her feet on the damp Concrete.

"Excuse me but it is pretty obvious why I'm not surprised." Flower girl's sqeaky voice rung in Pebble's ears.

Pebble got up and wiped her shorts.

"I'm sorry but - _tsk-_ I can't talk right now you know-." Pebble explained, Flower girl raised her eyebrows and sarcastically nods.

"-I got to do chores and tsk- I only came out to take breather." Pebble Walked away slowly, Still staring at Flower girl.

Pebble started to turn away...

"Nope! don't believe that for one bit!" Flower girl snaps.

Pebble inhaled deeply and turned back at her.

"Listen! It is raining a little hard now and I don't want to get sick! A-And look at you! You don't even have shoes!" Pebble pointed at her feet.

Flower girl stares at her feet.

"I have to be one with nature..." Flower girl says while looking at her nails.

Pebble facepalms her face and sighs.

"You know what it doesn't matter I got to go so bye Flower girl!" Pebble walks off and starts to run away.

Flower girl giggles then screams.

"My NAME isn't flower girl! It's Moon you freaking JERK!"

Pebble enters her house and closes her door.

"Yeah you better run!" Moon catches her breath from screaming.

Pebble Catches her breath from running, She leans on the door and slowly goes down.

"I'm going to have to take a shower don't I?" Pebble yells.

Pebble finished the last of her chores folding clothes, She took a bath and took 30 minutes, She is now getting out right now.

Pebble went to the changing room which was dark; no light.

Pebble closed the wooden door and locked it, She slowly took off her towel and started to change.

"Moon huh? Weird name I guess." Pebble told herself as she slid on the rest of her clothes on.

Pebble finished, She got out of the changing room and and went to her room.

Pebble got on her bed and sat on it, she had a towel on her head; still letting her hair dry.

She started to groom her nails.

"I shouldn't care about my nails if I'm supposed to be wild." Pebble bit her lip.

"Thats what everyone says..." Pebble licked her teeth and stopped grooming her nails.

 ** _"Tomorrow will be different remember? You should train your Sandshrew how to fight! Not to be a household pet."_**

Sandshrew got up and stretched, It yawned and rolled over.

"I should train my Sandshrew, What level is it? 1 or something?" Pebble took off her towel and put it on her bed.

Pebble got off her bed and looked at Sandshrew.

"Tomorrow we are going to train...ok Sandshrew?" Pebble pet Sandshrew on the head

 ** _"Can't wait."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Pebble immediately woke up, "Sandshrew I hope you're ready for some heavy-duty training." Sandshrew looked at her with determination.

Her dad wasn't there at the moment. Pebble dresses up and goes outside.

It was sunny, Sandshrew gleefully rolled around, being bathed by the sun.

"Alright, Sandshrew let's head to the grassy areas!" Pebble stared off into the tall grass, "I wonder If I will find the Pokemon that took the rock..." she told herself.

Sandshrew stood by her side, both looked at the horizon, the path where she hasn't explored is still there.

"Would dad be furious if I went there for a little bit?" She questioned Sandshrew.

He curled up in a ball, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She giggled.

She looked into her bag, She snuck items from her dad's room.

Including lots of poke balls of different kinds.

"Let's head to the 3rd path just for a little bit ok Sandshrew?" Pebble said.

Sandshrew looked a bit concerned but trusted her, he nods and follows behind her.

 **"The 3rd path leads to a Lake but beyond that is a route, I will just explore there for a little and then return."**

Pebble saw a boat on the land near the lake, Her and Sandshrew pushed it onto the water.

Pebble took a deep breath "I can do this, don't be scared." she gently went on the boat.

Sandshrew jumped to her arms, Pebble held Sandshrew close.

The boat moved slow, Pebble paddled at an eased pace.

After they reached the other side, Pebble jumped off the boat and dragged it on the land.

"We did it sandshrew!" Pebble pets him, Sandshrew squealed happily.

A loud roar came from behind them, they went behind a rock, Pebble looks around her, holding onto Sandshrew with her dear life.

"Let's be very quiet Sandshrew..." Pebble shushed.

The growl came from the lake. She gave a small peek and saw a large blue Pokémon, **"What kind of Pokémon is that?"** She thought.

The large Pokémon looked like a water type Pokémon, it was a Gyarados, Pebble didn't know that though.

The Gyarados roared louder, it knew that she was hiding, "AHHHH! RUN!" Pebble screamed and jumped off her hiding spot.

Gyarados used Hydro pump at the rock, completely crushing it.

Pebble scrambled through the Trees, the Gyarados was following her, still in the water.

Gyarados used Dragon pulse, it hit multiple trees, Pebble nearly got smashed but kept running.

She eventually tripped and rolled over multiple times, The Gyarados didn't seem like it was finished.

She falls and lands on the dirt, she cried in pain. The gyarados was about to use Hyper beam but an interruption occurred.

"Hey! Over here!" Bruno stood on the other side of the lake with his arms crossed, he looked pissed off.

He takes out Steelix "Use iron tail." He orders. The Gyarados was about to roar but Steelix quickly finished it with an iron tail, striking the Gyarados on the head.

The Gyarados sank underneath deep, Pebble got up and noticed her dad on the other side, Sandshrew finally caught up with her, it was breathless but was ready to fight.

Pebble blankly stared at him, Bruno sighed, "Get on the Steelix, we will talk at home..." Steelix approached her, not caring if it was in the water.

 **"I messed up didn't I? I want to go.."** Pebble thought, she knew she had to anyway. She picked up her panicked Sandshrew and got on the steelix.


End file.
